Somebody That I Used To Know
by stateofchandra
Summary: Kathryn was just somebody that Phil used to know. CM Punk/OC


As Phil stared at her from a distance, he knew that she had changed. For better or for worse, he just wasn't sure. Everyone else would think that her transformation was for the best, but for him, it was the latter.

Her dark chocolate brown hair was now in a much lighter shade and she had gotten honey blonde highlights. She had taken out all of her facial piercings. Her slim body was now athletic and her skin now reminded him of light caramel instead of milk. Her height had increased and so did the size of her breasts. As Phil stared at this beautiful, enchanting woman, he asked himself: who is she? She definitely isn't the woman that he fell in love with a few years back.

The woman that he fell in love with a few years back was a woman who was a cut above the rest. She didn't need to follow the trends, because it seemed like she had established one for herself. She dressed the way she wanted to and she looked good. She didn't care much about her physical appearance and for that she was effortlessly beautiful. Just like him, she too had her lip pierced; the left side of her nose and septum were pierced as well. She also listened to the bands and artists that he enjoys listening to and even started living the straight-edge lifestyle. She was perfect and was definitely a gemstone among the pebbles.

Whoever or whatever contributed to the drastic change she had undergone, Phil didn't know and didn't want to know.

She was the one that got away. What made her come back to the place that she ran away from three years ago?

Phil watched her kiss the cheeks of his colleagues and give them hugs. He crossed his tattooed arms across his chest and shook his head with displeasure. He knew that he was the only one who wasn't pleased with her return, but he didn't care. All he knows is that he didn't want her back in the company or anywhere near him.

But then she spotted him. With a grin on her face, she started walking towards him. He groaned in frustration and rolled his eyes as he walked away. As he walked down the empty hallway, the lights suddenly started flickering. Despite that, Phil continued to walk to his destination - his dressing room, where he could be alone. A few seconds later, he heard her heels clacking against the polished cement floor. He couldn't believe that she had the nerve to follow him even though he already avoided her. Phil stopped walking but didn't turn around to face her.

"What are you doing here, Kathryn?" Phil asked her.

"Maybe I missed you, Phil." Kathryn answered.

Phil finally turned around and found Kathryn standing just a few inches away from him. She smirked and twirled a strand of her long wavy hair around her right index finger. Phil frowned.

"You haven't changed a bit." Phil said as he crossed his arms, looking at her from head to toe. "You might have a new face and body, but you still have a stone for a heart. And you can't get surgery for that."

Kathryn pouted. "You just hurt my feelings."

"As if you can feel." Phil scoffed.

Kathryn narrowed her eyes at him and she looked like she was ready to attack him, but she just chuckled. "You haven't changed either, Phil. You still have a sharp tongue."

"What are you doing here, Kathryn?" Phil asked her once more, but this time in a stern voice. He looked around, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Maybe I realized that leaving the company and breaking your heart was a bad idea." Kathryn bit her lower lip.

Phil took a deep breath. "Stop saying maybe and give me a straight goddamn answer, Kathryn!"

Kathryn gulped as she stared into Phil's fury-filled eyes. When Phil exhaled, his warm breath hit her face, making every hair in her body stand on its end. She took a deep breath and looked down for a moment, not sure of what she should do next. It took her a few minutes to lift her head up and when she looked into his eyes once again, she crashed her lips on his. Kathryn forcefully pushed him against the cold wall and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her dainty hands gently held the back of his neck, applying the right pressure just so he couldn't move his head away from hers and light a fire inside of him. Phil didn't want to kiss her at all, but his body betrayed him. Her skillful tongue easily parted his sealed lips. She brushed the tip of her tongue against his and began exploring his mouth, asserting her dominance over him. Phil finally gave in to her and decided that he should be the one in charge. Phil slammed Kathryn against the opposite wall and pinned her in place with his body. Kathryn clutched his shoulders and moaned when she felt the cool metal of his tongue ring against her tongue. Their tongues moved fiercely against each other, trying to make the other surrender. Phil's hands were firmly placed on her hips, squeezing it every now and then.

A few minutes passed and Kathryn pushed Phil away from her and ran away from him without even looking behind her shoulder. Phil was stunned for a moment; he couldn't believe that he'd be able to taste Kathryn once again. Phil's mind was still trying to process everything - her return, their kiss. As he did, his head started to hurt. His hands balled up into fists and suddenly, his right fist punched the wall. He turned around and bumped into someone's rock hard chest. He looked up and found Kofi looking at him. He had a cheeky grin on his face and he was wiggling his eyebrows. Obviously, he had seen what just happened. Phil quickly wiped Kathryn's shimmering lip gloss off his lips with the back of his right hand.

"Who was that?" Kofi asked, completely intrigued. "Was that Kathryn?"

"No, it was somebody that I used to know." Phil answered before walking away, leaving Kofi all alone in a hall with flickering florescent lights. Kofi scratched the back of his head and chuckled when he realized that Phil just said the title of Gotye's hit song.

* * *

**Author's note**: _So this one-shot was just something random that I came up with while lying on my bed thinking before I fall asleep. Since I wanted to write a story featuring the amazing CM Punk, I decided to make him the leading man when I came up with this. I'm planning to turn this into a full-length story, but I really don't know. Please leave a review and tell me what you think._ :)


End file.
